A Night to Remember, Or not
by FourTris4466
Summary: What will happen when a very drunk Tris has a one night stand with someone? Will there be any more Fourtris? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This** **takes** **place** **after** **initiation so Al is dead. Enjoy! ~ⓒⓗⓐⓟⓣ**ⓔ**ⓡ 1⃣~**

Tris POV

So I am in Christina's room getting ready for who knows what. Chris has put me in a white crop top with "Drunk in Love" written on it in bright pink letters. I am also wearing bright pink high-waisted shorts and black combat boots. Chris is wearing a black crop top that says "I'm so fancy" written in bright green letters. She pairs it with white high-waisted shorts and bright green flats.

"Come on Tris time to go!" I hear Chris yell.

"I don't even know where we are going!" I reply.

"Just shut up and walk!"

"Whatever Chris."

We arrive at Uriah's apartment and knock on the door. The door opens and i am instantly hit with the aroma of alcohol. This can't be good.

I suddenly hear the words "sit down Tris!" I then realize that Chris, Will, Tobias, Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna are all sitting in a circle with shot glasses in front of them. I sit down next to Tobias and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"What are we playing?" I curiously ask.

"Never have I ever. Someone says something that they have never done before and if you have done it you have to take a shot of vodka."

"Now that the stiff is filled in, i'll go first." yells Uriah. "Never have I ever kissed Four."

Zeke and I take a shot...wait Zeke?!

"Explain" I say to Zeke.

"Okay so Four and I were at a party and i was a little drunk..." I eye him "okay a lot drunk. We were both on the dance floor with no girls. I thought that Four was a girl so I kissed him. But then he pushed me off of him...then I puked on his shirt."

All of a sudden everybody bursts into laughter... all except for Zeke and Four.

"Hey in my defense it was dark in there and i didn't see him coming."

"So now that that was hilariously settled, never have I ever been drunk." I say.

Everyone takes a shot except for Marlene. Marlene leans over to give me a high five but she misses and falls onto Uriah's lap.

"Never have I ever stolen a Starbucks drink from a white girl," she says while stifling a laugh.

Zeke, Uriah, and Tobias all take a shot.

"At a sleepover one night a random person called us and said they would post an emberasing video of all of us dancing to "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" on the internet if we didn't steal Starbucks from a white girl."

Chris, Lynn, Marlene, and I all start hysterically laughing.

"Funny...story...that was us...who called...you" I say in between fits of laughter.

"WHAT?!" Zeke, Uriah, and Four all say in unison. "I still have scars from that!" Adds Zeke.

"Whatever. It was hilarious!" Chris states.

"Okay i'll go. Never have i ever...done it..." says will. He wiggles his eyebrows.

Everyone takes a shot except for me Chris and Four.

"At a sleepover one night a random person called us and said they would post an emberasing video of all of us dancing to "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" on the internet if we didn't steal Starbucks from a white girl."

Chris, Lynn, Marlene, and I all start hysterically laughing.

"Funny...story...that was us...who called...you" I say in between fits of laughter.

"WHAT?!" Zeke, Uriah, and Four all say in unison. "I still have scars from that!" Adds Zeke.

"Whatever. It was hilarious!" Chris states.

"Okay i'll go. Never have i ever...done it..." says will. He wiggles his eyebrows.

Everyone takes a shot except for me Chris and Four.

21 questions and 13 shots later Four and I decide to head to his apartment. By this time i am really drunk and I don't know what i am doing. Needless to say we were very busy that night. I woke up around 2 am and decided to put some clothes on and roam the halls. I am still very drunk and fall five minutes later. I expect to hit the ground but instead someone catches me. I look up and am surprised at who I see.

I wake up with a massive headache. I look at the clock and it says 11:56 am. It's only then that I realize I am in an unfamiliar bed. I roll over and meet eyes with the one and only Peter Hayes.

ℋᎾℙℰ ᎽᎾU ℰℕᎫᎾᎽℰⅅ! ℙℒℰᎯЅℰ ℂᎾℳℳℰℕᏆ Ꭿℕⅅ ℒℰᏆ ℳℰ ᏦℕᎾᏇ ℐℱ ℐ ЅℋᎾUℒⅅ ℂᎾℕᏆℐℕUℰ!

XᎾXᎾ


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry this one is a little shorter. This chapter was hard to write because we didn't know how Tobias should react! Please follow, fav, and comment what you think! Hope you enjoy!**

ⓒⓗⓐⓟⓣⓔⓡ 2⃣

Tris POV

I don't remember what happened last night but why the heck am I in Peter's bed?! Did something happen last night?!

"Peter! What is going on?!"

"Don't you remember what happened last night?" he asks me.

"I don't remember anything. I was drunk last night" I reply.

As he explains what happened, all of my memories come flooding back.

~Time Lapse~

Tobias/Four POV

As I walk into the cafeteria, I notice Tris is already there talking to all of our gang. That's odd. We usually walk here together.

"Hey Tris!" I say as I walk up to the table.

"Hey Four!" she says nervously.

I lean over to kiss her but she leans away.

"Tris, what's the matter?" I ask her curiously.

"Nothing!" she says while biting the inside of her cheek. She's lying! She always bites the inside of her cheek when she is lying!

"Tris you're lying!"

"No i'm not!" she retorts defensively.

"Yes you are! You always bite the inside of your cheek when you have something to hide."

Tris sucks in a deep breath of air.

"Four, we need to talk." she tells me.

We get up and walk out of the cafeteria. As we walk away I hear Christina mutter "uh oh...trouble in Paradise."

Tris POV

When Tobias catches me in my lie I decide I should probably tell him. We head to Tobias' apartment. The whole walk there I am shaking with nervousness. When we reach his apartment, I tell him to sit on the bed and I stand in front of him.

"Okay...Tobias. I know you aren't going to like what I am about to tell you."

"Oh God Tris what happened. You are making me nervous."

All of a sudden I burst into tears.

"I am just going to come right out and say it. Last night after our special "time" I was still really drunk and I stupidly decided to roam the halls. As I was walking I fell but someone caught me. One thing led to another and I woke up next to Peter."

"Wait so you slept with Peter?!"

"Yes but I was drunk!" I retort.

He turns his head and exhales loudly and suddenly say "get out"

So I obey his orders. When I get home I sink to my knees. "What have I done?"

**Please fav, follow, and comment to tell us what you think. **

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

ⓒⓗⓐⓟⓣⓔⓡ 3⃣

ЅᎾℛℛᎽ ℐᏆ ℋᎯЅ ℬℰℰℕ ЅᎾ ℒᎾℕᎶ! ℳᎾℛℰ ЅᎾᎾℕ! ℐ ℙℛᎾℳℐЅℰ! ℙℒℰᎯЅℰ ℱᎾℒℒᎾᏇ Ꭿℕⅅ ℱᎯᏉ Ꭿℕⅅ ℛℰᏉℐℰᏇ!

Tris POV

The next morning I wake up and lay in my bed to ponder what was going to happen in my relationship with Tobias. Will he forgive me? Will he break up with me? After a while I decide to get my day started. I walk to the bathroom, look in the mirror, and am astonished to see what is staring back at me. My eyes are all red and puffy and I have bags under my eyes! Its like I haven't slept in a week! After 35 minutes of making myself look presentable, I drag myself down to the cafeteria. When I open the door I see all of my friends sitting in our usual spot, including Tobias. When I look closer I realize that they are all screaming at Peter.

"GUYS! Whats going on?!" I say after running up to my table.

"Peter wont freakin leave and he is getting on our last nerve" Uriah.

I examine the area and see that Peter is sitting in MY chair! Oh its on now!

"Peter what the heck are you doing in my chair?!"

"I thought we were a thing now babe." At this comment Tobias balls his hands into a fist. Does he still care about me?!

"First of all Peter, you knew I was drunk and you took advantage of me! You are the grossest human being I have ever laid eyes on. Second of all, we are NOT a thing! Never have been never will be! I am not interested in you you are a sleezebag and I hate you so much. GET OUT OF MY SEAT!"

"First of all, HARSH! And second of all, what if I don't get up babe?"

"THATS IT!" I pick Peter up by his shirt. "NEVER CALL ME BABE AGAIN! GOT IT?" He nods in terror.

"Good. Leave." He gets up and walks away.

"Wow Tris. I didn't know you had that in you!" gapes Uriah

"People seem to underestimate my character" I reply.

I sit down in my seat and Tobias scoots his chair away from mine. What the heck?!

"Whoa whats wrong with you two?!" Christina asks.

Tobias looks at me. What is he thinking about? As I examine his face I realize that it is filled with anger and sadness. Crap. I totally ruined us.

"Tris would you like to explain what a traitor, idiot, moron you have been the last couple of days." Tobias asks?

This comment stings. All of a sudden I run away crying. That comment was too much for me. The love of my life just freakin criticized my character.

As I run away I hear chairs squeaking and someone say "what the heck was that Four?!"

When I get to the hallway I sink to my knees and sob. I hear footsteps coming my way. When I look up I see Christina, Marlene, and Shauna looking at me with worried expressions.

"Tris whats wrong? Why would Four say that?" Christina says as she bends down next to me. The others follow her lead and squat too.

"I made a horrible mistake and I cant take it back," I say in between tears.

"What did you do?" Marlene and Shauna ask in unison.

"I...I...slept with Peter!"

"WHAT?!" They all shout.

"It was a drunken mistake. I am so scared he wont forgive me."

"Tris, its okay. Four will forgive you. He is just in shock right now" says Shauna as she rubs my back.

"Thanks for helping me guys. I feel a lot better! All of a sudden i hear footsteps and they stop in front of my. I recognize those shoes...they are Tobias'

"Tris can we talk?" He asks me

"Why so you can make me feel worse about this situation? I'm good" I retort.

"Tris. Come on"

I stand up. "Four why would you say something like that. You crushed my heart by saying all of those things to me"

"I know. I am sorry. All that stuff slipped out and I didnt mean it. I love you with all my heart but I dont know if I am going to be able to forgive you for you cheating on me.

And with that he walks away.

Crap.

ℋᎾℙℰ ᎽᎾU ℰℕᎫᎾᎽℰⅅ! ℙℒℰᎯЅℰ ℱᎾℒℒᎾᏇ Ꭿℕⅅ ℱᎯᏉ Ꭿℕⅅ ℛℰᏉℐℰᏇ!


	4. Chapter 4

ЅᎾℛℛᎽ ℐᏆЅ ЅᎾ ЅℋᎾℛᏆ. ⅅℐⅅℕᏆ ℋᎯᏉℰ ᏆℋᎯᏆ ℳUℂℋ ⅅℰᏆᎯℐℒ ᏆᎾ ℙUᏆ ℐℕᏆᎾℕᏆℋℐЅ ℂℋᎯℙᏆℰℛ.

ⓒⓗⓐⓟⓣⓔⓡ 4⃣

Tris POV

It has been a week. A week since a made the most horrible decision of my life. And things are preparing to get worse.

"Tris are you done yet?" Christina anxiously asks.

"I think so" I yell back.

I look down and see my worst nightmare.

A pink plus.

My heart skips a beat. I'm pregnant? Oh. My. God. What am I supposed to do now? How will I take care of this baby without Tobias. Oh my God. Whose baby is it?!

I slowly walk out of the bathroom, tears threatening to spill.

"Well?" She asks me

"I'm pregnant."

I just burst into tears. Christina runs over to me and comforts me. She is such a good friend. She whispers soothing thoughts into my ears.

I wipe my tears "I love you so much Chris."

"I love you too Tris. I will always be here for you and I will ALWAYS be your best friend"

How am I going to break this news to Tobias.

Tobias POV

At dinner tonight Tris is acting weird. We havent spoken all week but this is the first time she has acted like this. I wonder what is the matter with her. Should I speak to her?

Tris POV

Tobias is staring at me. Why? He is getting pretty creepy. I open my mouth to say something to the group when all of a sudden I hear someone walk up behind me. I turn around. Please dont be...

"Peter" I say through clenched teeth

"Sup Tris"

"Why are you here?" I ask him

"I recorded a little video earlier that I thought your precious little Four should hear"

Is he talking about...oh my God he is! I cant let Tobias find out in this way. I look at Chris. She is dumbfounded.

"How did you hear me?"

"I was walking down the hall and I heard Christina yelling if you were done yet. I was intrigued, walked over to your door, and saw that it was open. I felt it was about to get juicy so I whipped out my phone and recorded it."

"You jerk! That was a private conversation!" I scream at Peter!

"Well it could be mine so I have a right to listen!" retorts Peter.

At this point the whole cafeteria is in silence.

"Tris what is he talking about?" questions Tobias.

"One sec" I tell him.

I turn around to see Peter smirking at me. All of a sudden I feel my first going into his face. He crumples to the ground clutching his face.

"AND THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A STALKER!" I yell at him

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see the prettiest pair of blue eyes on the earth.

"Tris I think we need to talk." Tobias says.

He grabs my hand and leads me into the hallway. When he touches my hand it sends electricity through my veins. I hope he takes this news well.

"Okay what was Peter talking about."

I look down scared about what I am about to say

He lifts my chin up and says "Tris it's okay. You can tell me."

Okay here it goes.

"Tobias, I'm pregnant"

~Cliffhanger! How do you think Tobias will react? Let me kniw in the comments! Follow and fav!~


End file.
